A Moment In Time
by McRaider
Summary: Eighteen years into the future for Atlantis, and things are a little different. This is a crossover between Stargate and Stargate Atlantis. But it starts out on Atlantis. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A Moment In Time  
McRaider  
Summary: A look into the…very far future of the SG1 and SGA teams, it's a crossover eventually but begins with Atlantis. Rodney gets hurt pretty bad and they call on SG1 for any help they could give.  
Author's Note: I own the children…that's it! This is not connected to any of the other stories I'm currently writing, I wrote this a month or so back and just decided to post it. Thanks! enjoy.

Chapter One-

In the fifteen years of William's young and sometimes misled life, he could never ever remember his father being as mad as he looked at that very moment. It was utter chaos in the lab, Steven sat on the floor screaming in pain as he held his left arm close to his chest to protect it, while William sat awkwardly on the floor staring in disbelief at what had just happened and what his father would say when he walked into the room.

Of course his father came moments after the small explosion, he was fairly sure parents were trained to hear their children scream, and if there was one thing Rodney McKay knew more than anything it was the sound each one of his three children sounded like when they cried, screamed and giggled.

Unfortunately Rodney wasn't the only one who came running, so did Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Colonel Sheppard, and Doctor Carson Beckett. William watched his father's face go from terrified worry to fuming pissed and ready to hit something when he realized what William had done.

"What the…" Elizabeth quickly ran over to her middle child, despite the obvious fact that she was nearly seven months pregnant with her fourth child the woman tended to be more graceful on her feet than any man had ever seen. Then again this little one was going to be a tiny child, for Elizabeth had gained no more than ten to fifteen pounds since her fourth month.

Beckett hurried over to Steve's side as well, trying with all his might to help calm the child down enough to look at his arm. Which left William stuck looking dumbfounded at both his father and his god-father. Neither of which looked very pleased with the teenager sitting haphazardly in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing in my lab?" yelled Rodney, it was only the beginning of his tirade; however he was quickly cut off by Elizabeth.

"Rodney, at least make sure your son is okay before you ground him for life," Elizabeth suggested as she glared at Will.

"Dad…"

"You better be okay because I'm going to…"

"McKay," came the warning tone.

Rodney stopped and turned to look at John, who stood there seriously, his arms folded across his chest. Rodney looked back at his son and moved a step closer, kneeling between the child's legs; he reached out and took the boy's face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," murmured William as his father began to hurriedly examine him, taking in every scratch or bruise.

"Will, we're not going to talk about this right now, in fact we may not be talking about this for a long time, because I may have to kick your ass if we do," stated Rodney firmly.

For every ounce of Rodney McKay that adored his three children, there were days when he felt like he could do nothing right and that every precious moment he had spent raising and loving the three fools that they always did something wrong. He had spent his entire life swearing he would never be like his father, but as he listened to Elizabeth and Carson try to wrestle Steve's arm away from his chest and looked at the damage in the lab, he was quickly becoming furious with the strong headed boy who sat before him.

"Where's Michael," John spoke, he knew instantly if William was here then Michael couldn't possibly be far away. Like their fathers the two had developed a relationship that scared the hell out of the two fathers. It was more like Will and Mike were brothers than anything.

"Busted," came the soft whisper from behind another desk. John's eyes grew wide in anger as he glared at his son.

"Busted doesn't even begin to describe it," John growled he moved towards his son in less than four steps, he grabbed him, none too gently and looked him over, quickly coming to the firm decision the child was indeed fine he looked down at him again, "you are grounded for the rest of your life," he said firmly.

In all respects Michael David Sheppard should have been Rodney McKay's son, he had the man's brains, the man's somewhat arrogant attitude and the ability to piss everyone off within a five foot radius when he tried. While William Henry McKay no doubt should have been John's son with spiky hair that was never out of place, strength, agility and a sense of humor that often rivaled his god-father.

"We need to get this wee one to the infirmary," Carson spoke when Elizabeth was finally able to lift her youngest son into her arms and get him to calm down enough that they may be able to move him.

"Rodney, take Steve, I'll deal with William," Elizabeth handed their son off to Rodney, who easily took the young burden into his arms and looked into the ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey buddy," Rodney said gently, his demeanor went from gruff to fluffy as soon as he held his young son in his arms.

Steve sniffled slightly and leaned his head against his daddy's shoulder, whimpering as he and Carson quickly made their way out of the lab, McKay never once looked back at his son and wife, afraid he would do something stupid if he did. He simply held and rubbed his son's neck and back all the way to the infirmary.

Elizabeth looked down at her eldest child and shook her head, "my office now," it was a dangerously calm voice, while William had never seen his father this furious he had certainly seen his mother angry before and he knew when her voice became quite and calm that's when he was in the most trouble.

With his head hung low, William McKay slowly made his way out of the lab, followed closely by his mother, John and Michael. John called for Ford and Bates to close the lab off temporarily. They went their separate ways, John taking Michael back to their quarters where he could yell as loud as he wanted.

Meanwhile Elizabeth pointed her son towards her office where she could rant quietly and let Rodney do his ranting later on that evening, because she knew her husband would want to yell at the boy; and while she didn't like it when Rodney yelled at any of the children, there were times when they deserved a good firm yelling.

"Mom I'm…"

"William we're going to make it a rule right now…you are not to talk unless I ask you a question that requires and answer."

Will didn't respond he looked down at his folded hands in his lap and only nodded, afraid to answer.

"What the hell were you thinking? And no that one doesn't require an answer! You know your father's labs are off limits, yet you go in there practically every day, do you not understand that your father has dangerous equipment in there. And it's not just yourself you're putting in danger, but your little brother? William, Steve's arm is probably broken! You could have killed him. What do we have to do to make you understand that science is dangerous, that you have to be careful? We have told you over and over again that you can't be in those labs without your father; you can't use any of his toys. We've told you hundreds of stories about your father and Uncles using things they shouldn't have."

William remained silent, so Elizabeth chose to continue, "Tell me Will, what do I have to do to get you to understand just how dangerous this is? Or is your little brother's broken arm enough damage."

"Mom he followed us…."

"I don't care Will! That's not the point here: Steve idolizes you; of course he's going to follow you. Will he follows your father everywhere. The difference is your father is used to it and never tinkers with anything remotely dangerous around him or you for that matter. Your father doesn't leave notes and signs that say dangerous for his health."

"I know that," whispered the boy.

"You're grounded…"

"Mom…the dance…."

"For two months, at least and you still have to accept whatever punishment your father gives you," she spoke firmly.

"Mom that's not fai…"

"Don't talk to me about fair right now William. Is it fair that Steve is hurt? Is it fair that what you broke could have very well just set your father back months in developing research we may have needed? Is it fair that you just got your best friend grounded from that very same dance you were looking forward to? Is it fair that your father and I have to continually harp on this subject and yet our son never seems to get it?"

"No ma'am," he mumbled.

"You're confined to your quarters for the rest of today and tomorrow, I'll leave your father to the rest of your punishment for the next two months."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled again as he slowly got up and began to walk towards the door.

"William," she called. She didn't turn around from where she looked at the gate through her window.

Will turned to face her and paused, "yes…"

"Are you all right?"

William smiled slightly and nodded, "yeah I'm okay…just bruised and bumped up a wee bit," he said similar to his Uncle Carson.

"Good, but please stop by the infirmary and have Carson check you out. Then straight to your room."

"I love you mom, and I really am sorry," Will muttered as he headed out of her office, feeling like he had just committed the ultimate sin.

"I love you too son, so very much," Elizabeth replied as she watched her son walk away.

"Rodney!" barked Carson as the scientist held his youngest son as still as he could.

"What do you want me to do, the kid is six Carson, he's terrified and you threatening him with some damn needle isn't going to help him," stated Rodney as he cuddled his little boy closer.

"Steve, listen to me lad, if you want your arm to stop hurting you have to actually let me look at it," Carson suggested.

"Daddy," whimpered the child.

"Steve, we've talked about this," Rodney switched the boy to his other hip as he leaned against one of the beds.

"Daddy can't make the pain go away if you don't sit still," Rodney said smoothing his son's hair down, wiping the sweaty bangs from his face.

"Look Steve, if you sit still for me, I promise I'll give you one of those nice big candy bars you like," Carson was by no means afraid to bribe small children when it came to shots, especially when Steve could possibly be doing further damage by jerking his arm all around.

"Daddy," began Steve.

Rodney shook his head and righted his son gently, finally relenting; Steve held out his left arm and buried his face in his father's chest whimpering as the dreaded needle sank beneath his skin.

"That's my boy," Rodney whispered pressing a kiss to the child's head.

"You're going to get sleepy lad," Carson told the boy even as gray spots began to dance in front of his vision.

Moments later Steve was sound asleep against his father's muscled chest, Rodney cradled his son close as Carson gently wrapped his arm in the plaster. Carson looked at the small child. There was no question in anyone's mind that this little fellow belonged to Rodney McKay.

With sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes Steve looked just like his daddy did, and beyond that he had his father's brains and quick wit…the occasional snark that his father no doubt taught him. This little one would be the spitting image of his father both physically and emotionally.

"Carson…" came a soft voice.

The two heads swiveled around to look at William who stood quietly by the door watching his brother fight the pain killers and sedative. Rodney gently placed his young son on the cot; he pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. He then moved over to William, for a moment the teenager was honestly afraid his father would hit him.

However Rodney simply took Will's face in his hands and examined him, "Carson?" Rodney asked.

"Aye, I'll take a look at him as soon as I wash off my hands. Have a seat on the bed lad," Carson instructed and went to clean his hands off. Will refused to meet his father's eyes, until finally he felt a firm hand on his chin. Forced to look at his father William was surprised to see nothing but love and perhaps worry there.

"I'm really sorry dad," Will said biting his lip, he wouldn't cry, he hadn't cried since he was at least his brother's age, and he didn't plan on starting any time soon. His dad had never once told them that crying was for babies or that it was stupid. In fact he had encouraged it on the rough occasions when crying was the best option. However Will didn't want to let his father down again.

"I know you are son, let Carson check you out then we'll head back to the room and discuss your punishment further," Rodney gently ruffled his son's hair and looked back at Steve.

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt dad…."

"I know buddy, and to be honest I can think of a million times when I said the exact same thing to your Uncle Carson or Uncle John. We never intend to see anyone hurt or injured when we're playing with something. However, it happens, all too often son, and I need you to understand that. Trust me; it's too easy to become side tracked with what you're working on or what you're playing with to forget someone has walked in the door. But you're getting to be a man now son and you have to take responsibility for your actions. I think we'll let Steve decide how you can make this up to him. He'll need help with his schooling for awhile now with a broken wrist."

"I don't know what I was thinking….well, actually maybe I do, I remembered you telling mom and John all about the great new gadget you had found but how you hadn't tested it yet…."

"And you wanted to know if you have the ancient gene?"

"I wanted to be like you and Uncle John and Carson," explained Will.

"I know son, but there's a reason why Carson, John and myself haven't tested any of you for the gene just yet. We made a deal the day you three were born that we wouldn't test you. We didn't want to know, because as soon as we did, we knew you'd have the genes and that more than likely you'd want to start doing things…and frankly we weren't ready just yet to send you guys off to do things for us that people with the ATA gene had."

"Dad, we're curious kids, even little Sean is curious, you can't hold us back forever. We want to help, that way if the Wraith ever do come back, we can help fight…"

"Will, you're fifteen…you may be curious and ready…but I promise you, we're not. One day you will have your own team, one day you'll be a scientist or a political leader, or even a military officer, perhaps a doctor. But until that day just be a kid; you're wasting the time you have now wishing to be a grown up. Trust me kid it isn't all that great."

"I do like being a kid dad, but sometimes I feel like that's all anyone will ever see me as, just s stupid little kid."

"Hey," Rodney spoke harshly, he rounded on his son, placing both hands on his son's shoulders he looked his son directly in the eye, "You are not some stupid little kid, the fact that you care so much about your brother and sister and other people says a lot. Do you know another fifteen year old in Mensa? You're my son, you are not nor will you ever be stupid. However, to defend those who still see you as a little boy, you were the first child born on Atlantis, no matter how hard I try to see you as the fine young man you are turning into, you will always be my little boy. It's hard to explain, and I promise when you have your own children in many…many…many years from now, you will understand how I feel.'

"Okay Rodney, if you'll excuse us for a moment, I'll just check this lad over," Carson said eyeing his best friend. Rodney quickly nodded, patted his son on the knee and headed back over to Steve's bed.

"So tell me how you're really feelin' lad?" Carson questioned as he began to examine his surrogate nephew.

"Okay I suppose…is Steve gonna be okay?"

"Your brother is going to be just fine, no doubt tomorrow he'll be a wee bit achy, but it'll pass soon enough and then he'll be back to being his mischievous little boy that he always is."

"Dad and mom have every right to be angry with me," Will spoke gently.

"Aye they do, but you have every reason to be curious, you're a teenager lad, curiosity is what makes you all function. We knew going into the relationships and the idea of having children that one day ye would all grow up into teenagers."

"And yet you still had us," Will said raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, although it did give us second thoughts," grinned Carson as he ruffled the teenager's hair.

Carson and Will approached Rodney moments later. He was now sitting on the edge of Steve's bed, talking to the six year old lightly. Based on the look on Steve's face, Will could easily see that Rodney was speaking to him about his lab and dangerous toys. Steve's eyes were down cast but he was nodding, and obviously understood that being in the lab had been dangerous and that he had to be more careful.

Reaching out Rodney pulled his youngest son into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the boy's temple. Will sighed, feeling Carson's hand on his arm, "don't worry lad, it can't be that bad."

"He always hugged me after yelling at me, telling me what I had done wrong and why he was angry with me. But he always hugged me afterwards and told me he still loved me."

"He still loves ya William, that's never going to change. But ya've grown and he treats you more like the adult that you are now than the boy you once were. Would ya really want me to always tell you he loves ya the way he does your brother an' sister?"

"No…I suppose not…I guess sometimes I just miss it though."

"Don't worry lad, you've still got a lot to learn and plenty of time to learn it all. Nobody expects you to be perfect either…especially not your da."

The full conversation about his accident, his punishments and various other small issues took about an hour to get through. Rodney didn't hold back, he yelled at his son and spoke to him harshly. However Will understood why.

In the end Rodney's sentence was fairly simple. With all his curiosity in science and military, Will was to report to his Uncle John everyday for two hours, when John could do as he saw fit to with either boy. Whether it was cleaning the mess hall to washing the jumpers, they would have to do whatever he said for two hours every day for the next two months. And for another two hours, Michael and William would report to Rodney, where he would show them how to do fairly simple projects, from filing away important information in the back up data to working on repairing some of the desensitization tanks that had a couple leaks in them. And for one hour every Friday night, the older boys would have to watch their younger siblings so their parents could enjoy a night completely to themselves anywhere in the city or on the mainland.

Their parents would discuss the possibility of allowing the boys to go to the dance Elizabeth and Steven Caldwell had arranged in the coming month. However Rodney wouldn't budge one way or another for either boy.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Elizabeth smiled softly, as she watched the three, Steve sat on his father's left side his broken wrist propped by a soft pillow sitting on his lap, while little Bethie sat on her daddy's right side, curled up against his side as Rodney read them one of their favorite books. Elizabeth bit her cheek to conceal her chuckle as Steve let out a wide yawn. It was hard to believe sometimes that she and Rodney had been so blessed.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Rodney as a father, even more a father of three soon to be four. However he was an amazing father teach of his children, including William.

"Mom…" came the soft voice behind her. Smiling she turned to see her way ward teenager coming to her side.

"You okay?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He winced slightly, his right shoulder had been badly bruised, but aside from that he was fine.

"I'll live…dad was pretty mad," Will whispered.

"I know sweetie, we both were, but at least you got me before you got him, I don't think he would have been as nice to you if I had taken Steve to the infirmary. Will, you know we're only grounding you for your own good right. You have to learn from your mistakes."

"I know, I just feel….I feel like such a bad big brother," Will whispered, as he watched his two younger siblings. There was no denying that Will watched his younger siblings as though he were both their protector and their brother. He was overly cautious with both of them. He had been nearly ten by the time Steve was born and when Bethie came along he was used to the idea of being the big brother to someone.

"I'm pretty sure you're still a hero in that little boy's eyes, and I know for a fact that Bethie still thinks the world of her big brother."

Will smiled at his mother's words as he watched his younger brother and sister, "he used to read like that to me every night until I turned eight," whispered Will softly. Sometimes he missed the closeness he and his father had shared for those nine years before his little brother had come along.

"He misses it too Will, he misses it everyday. Sometimes I think he feels like he's loosing you."

"Sometimes I feel like I may be loosing him too," Will whispered as he leaned his head against his mother's shoulder.

"The end," Rodney finished as he closed the book and looked at his two little angels.

"Wead again daddy," Bethie said half asleep from where she lay against her daddy's chest.

"Not tonight my little fireling, tonight you sleep in your very own bed, okay."

"Come here buddy," Will entered the room and held his arms out to Steve. Instantly his little brother clamored into his arms, latching on as though Will were his savior. Rodney smiled, he pressed a kiss to Steve's head.

"I'll come tuck you in a minute," he then watched as Will carried Steve off to the room they shared next door. Elizabeth joined her husband in the small room as Rodney carried their angel over to the small bed.

"G'night mommy," Bethie whispered as Rodney placed her down on the soft bed and gently covered her up in the blankets.

"Good night my angel, sleep well, and we're still in the same place we've always been," Elizabeth was fairly sure that no matter how much her husband wanted Bethie to sleep on her own; their daughter would be in their bed by the end of the night.

Rodney leaned down and pressed a kiss to her tiny broad forehead, he brushed a few of the auburn wisps from her face then stood up with his wife. They closed the door halfway to her room, leaving a small night light on and headed to the boy's room.

Steve was already climbing into the bed, rubbing his eyes as he yawned widely. He looked so small compared to the annoying cast on his arm that had already been signed by a dozen or so people, including his Uncle John, Aunt Teyla, all of his cousins, Carson, Emeena, their children and of course Colonel Caldwell.

"All right my little prince, to bed with you," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her son up in the blankets and accepted a kiss from the small boy.

"Love you," he whispered.

"We love you too darling," Elizabeth moved over to her eldest child, while Rodney knelt down and pressed a kiss to his son's cheek.

"All right Steve, if you need anything you come and get mommy or daddy okay, if you have any pain let us know," the six year old nodded and hugged his father with his good arm then tucked his bad arm under the blankets and closed his eyes.

"Dad," Will called as Rodney got up to head out of the room with his wife.

"Yeah buddy?" Rodney said turning around.

"I love you," it was often an unspoken endearment, both men knew how much they loved each other, Will adored his father with his heart and soul. Rodney would be nothing without his Will.

"I love you too Will, goodnight son."

Rodney groaned as he flopped down onto his bed, back against the mattress he closed his eyes, allowing the feelings of the day to take over his mind. He sighed as he gave into the daily stress, and fear from this morning. He didn't bother opening his eyes when he felt the bed bow slightly and a hand began to gently course through his soft sandy colored hair.

"I hate having to yell at the kids," murmured Rodney.

"I hate watching you, but it has to be done sometimes sweetheart. I think Will really misses the time he used to spend with you," she pointed out.

"I miss it too, another reason why John and I did it this way. We'll get a chance to be with our sons a little more throughout the day. Being a dad isn't all it's chalked up to be," he groaned jokingly.

"Oh I don't know, I think you love it," Elizabeth said chuckling as she stretched out on the bed above his head.

"I do love it, I love every moment of it, I love teaching them games, I love showing them new things every day, I love watching my daughter learn how to read, and watching Steve develop into a smart little boy. I love watching William grow into a fine young man. And I love watching this little girl grow inside your belly," Rodney said, rolling over he cuddled up at her side, hand on her hip he smiled at her, "most of all…I love you, I love being with you every moment and knowing that at night you're going to be here when I get home."

"Well Dr. McKay, I love you too," she grinned as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Morning dawned on Atlantis, Rodney groaned as he slowly rolled over, grunting as his hand connected with something hard. He cracked a single eye open and forced himself to roll the eye as he saw Steve lying horizontal across the space between Rodney and Elizabeth. He looked over at Elizabeth who was probably at least half awake, she was lying on her back, holding their toddler against her chest and stomach as she soothingly ran a hand through the girl's auburn hair. The little girl was easily fast asleep and oblivious to the world as she snuggled with her mommy. Rodney began to stretch out and came in contact with one more hard object, at the end of their bed sprawled out on his stomach, half on the bed half off, lay William, snoring quietly.

"I see the Motley crew joined us," Rodney said smiling.

Elizabeth turned her head and grinned at him in return, "well Bethie here joined us shortly after midnight….Steve probably came in around two and I have no idea when William join the group."

"Are you really sure you want a fourth one? We may have to find a bigger bed," Rodney said as she gently moved his son so Steve was lying vertically between the two.

"I'd say it's already a little late to change my mind now sweetheart," Elizabeth said grinning.

"No doubt," gently he nudged his eldest son in the forehead with his foot, each nudge a little harder than the one before, until William finally popped his head up with a snort and looked around in confusion.

"Shower kiddo, you've got a long day ahead of you," Rodney said pointing towards the empty bathroom.

William muttered something about crazy scientists and their sleeping habits as he made his way into the bathroom for a decent shower. "I'll give Bethie a bath, if you'll get Steve here awake and dressed," Elizabeth suggested.

Rodney sighed as he watched his wife slowly maneuver herself off the bed and carry their young daughter into her little bedroom. Reaching out Rodney gently caressed the child's soft cheek, marveling at how young an innocent he looked when he was fast asleep. He couldn't ever remember looking that cute.

Deciding to wake his son the same way William and Steve had when they had been younger, he began to poke his son, in the shoulder and in the stomach and sides. At first his son groaned, mumbled something, tried to turn away. However it quickly became a tickle war until Steve was squealing and giggling as his daddy poked him.

"Okay kiddo, time to get dressed," hefting his young son up into his arms he held him in the air, pretending the boy could fly and carried him into the room he and Will shared.

Twenty minutes later, most of the members of the Atlantis team, and those who had families convened in the mess hall, beginning to gather their food. Carson, John and Rodney's family sat around one fairly large table; John and Rodney were discussing their trip through the gate this afternoon. They already had everything planned out, the boys would be with Carson for two hours and Elizabeth the other two hours, they were pretty sure they'd be busy.

Breakfast was always a bit social; people dwindled away to their jobs after about an hour or so. Carson led the two lads away, along with Steve promising to check the boy out quickly.

Rodney and John headed off with Teyla and Ronan to prepare for their expedition, which was supposed to be quick and easy. Elizabeth couldn't shake the feeling that wasn't exactly how this was really going to go, but after twenty years on Atlantis she had gotten used to feeling that way. She supposed it was like having a husband and friends who worked as firefighters or policeman, always hoping they would come home alive and well.

She and Colonel Caldwell stood over looking the gate room and gave a quick wave watching the team head through the gate room. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but she pushed it aside and decided to go on about her day, after all she had work to do before the boys came to help her with something.

"Move it! Move it!" yelled John at the top of his lungs as he shoved Rodney towards the DHD, shooting bullets back at their attacking enemy. He couldn't glance back, too worried about killing the bastards that were shooting at them.

"GO!" Rodney yelled in return as he sent the GDO code, John looked at Teyla quickly and nodded.

"Elizabeth, we've got an incoming wormhole! It's from Major Sheppard's team!" Grodin called over to her.

"They've only been gone a couple hours," Elizabeth said as she and the two boys hurried to Grodin's side.

"Atlantis we're coming in hot!" screamed Teyla from the other side of the gate.

"LOWER THE SHEILD!" barked Elizabeth as she, the boys and Colonel Caldwell hurried to the edge of the balcony that over looked the gate.

Millions of ideas ran through Elizabeth's mind. They had only been gone two hours, how many things could possibly go wrong in two hours. It was a stupid question; she had watched John Sheppard die, and Rodney almost die in thirty-eight minutes. It wasn't hard to believe that anything could happen in two hours.

"Rodney follow her!" he yelled as he and Ronan continued fighting and shooting at their attackers.

Rodney turned, he saw Teyla dive through the wormhole. No more than two feet away from stepping through the gate, he felt pain rip through his back and left side. He cried out in pain as he felt his world suddenly start to go black.

"John!" yelled Ronan, the two turned and watched in horror as Rodney went down, his head hitting a near by rock as though he were nothing more than some lip rag doll.

"Rodney!" John cried running over to his best friend; Ronan grabbed Rodney's other arm and they dragged his limp body through the wormhole. "Raise the shield! I need medical assistance!" John yelled as he pulled Rodney's limp form into his arms, he cradled the bleeding skull and pushed his hair back, then searched for a pulse. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Teyla dropped by his side and began to look him over, Ronan had stepped away as Elizabeth and Steven stepped to their sides.

"John is he…" Elizabeth didn't finish as John looked up at her.

"There's no pulse," he whispered looking up at Elizabeth. His eyes suddenly went past her to the two boys who stood wide eyed at the edge of the control balcony…Will looked sick.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Generally I have no issues keeping you guys in suspense for longer than a day or two at a time, however I felt like updating today!

Chapter Three-

John leaned down and began CPR, Teyla carefully doing the chest compressions they had been taught. Elizabeth looked up just in time to see Carson hurry in with a medical team by his side.

Steven Caldwell gently pulled her away from the scene of her husband lying dead on the floor. Carson moved over to Rodney's side instantly and began to assess the situation. "Mom…" came a voice from the other side of the room.

Elizabeth looked up in fear as she saw her fifteen year old son step into the room, Steven easily crossed the room in less than five steps and gently grabbed the young man and moved him out of the room before he could see anymore of his dead father. However it was too late, both Will and Michael had gotten an eye full. Carson and his medical team raced to bring life back into McKay's usually healthy body.

"Where's that damn backboard!" yelled Carson out of pure anger, he was getting frustrated as Teyla and John tried to help staunch the blood flow from Rodney's hip and the bullet wound in the middle of Rodney's back.

As if an answer to his demand, the backboard came a few seconds later, they quickly transferred him to the board and hurried out in a rush towards the infirmary. Leaving Elizabeth, John, Teyla, and Ronan standing in the middle of the gate room, covered in blood…McKay's blood.

"Someone…" Elizabeth covered her mouth as she looked at the large pool of blood on the floor then at John Sheppard.

"Liz…" John whispered as she came over to him.

"I…he's…." she shook her head, unable to speak, unable to believe this happen. The last time Rodney had ever come home like this had been when their eldest son William was four. It hadn't seemed as bad that time…at least not compared to this. She couldn't remember this much blood in her entire life.

"Peter!" John called as he moved over and pulled Elizabeth into a hug, not worrying about the blood at this point, "please find someone to clean this mess up," he called.

Peter Grodin nodded sadly as he moved off to do as John had instructed. John pulled away from Elizabeth and smiled sadly, "go get a shower, we'll meet you at infirmary," John said gently as he shook her carefully.

Her green eyes met his finally, as if suddenly recognizing him, it had all happened so fast, "The kids…"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, Colonel Caldwell got William out of here before he could see anything," Ronan lied gently as he looked at his friend.

> > > >

Hours seemed to pass by, John and his friends all sat just outside the infirmary, surrounded, and waiting for any news on their dear friend. Elizabeth had finally gained enough control to realize what had happened, she had grabbed a quick shower and brought the kids down to the infirmary.

John had changed and washed up as well, he now sat holding a sleeping Bethie in his arms, cuddling her gently. She had cried for a little while, worrying where her daddy was, trying to understand what was happening. She was too young to truly understand, all she knew was that something was wrong.

He turned, gazing over at Elizabeth, who was holding Steve in her arms protectively as he leaned back against her chest. He looked terrified, clinging to his mother; while Will looked at the floor from her other side.

John gave William McKay credit, the boy was hiding his fear very well…perhaps a little to well for someone so young. However at fifteen years old he felt that he always had to protect his mother and two younger siblings. He was so much like his mother, with her dark hair and green eyes. Williams was both his parents in many ways, he had Elizabeth's mind for negotiation; a skill they had discovered by the time the child was three and was already trying to convince both his parents to allow him to stay up later. John smiled softly at the memory of Rodney's face as he stood their toe to toe with a strong willed toddler, who had his stubbornness but his mother's skills as they argued over nap and bedtimes. To say the least a week later William's nap time was half an hour later.

Steve on the other hand, looked like his father right down to the scrawny body, his hypoglycemia and allergies to citrus fruits. He had his father's ego, his brains and looks. He was a carbon copy of his dad; and spent every waking moment around his daddy for that very reason. It was obvious that Steve's life force was his daddy and no doubt visa versa.

Then there was little Bethie; McKay's angel among Atlantis he called her. Bethie had beautiful auburn hair and her daddy's ocean blue eyes that sparkled when she was happy and dimmed when she became angry. Elizabeth and Rodney spoiled the little girl to high heaven, although they both worried how the little girl would handle no longer being the baby when Jeannie Anne was born in less than two months.

"Elizabeth?" Carson's voice jolted John from his thoughts. He stood up along side Elizabeth, still cradling the sleeping infant against his chest in one arm. The precious little cargo oblivious to the world currently.

"He's on life support…he slipped into a coma shortly after the surgery. We were able to fix the damage to the bullet wound in his lung, as well as the one to his kidney, but I'm a little worried the bullet hit fairly close to his spine when it went through the lung. I can't do any more for him lass…I'm truly sorry. My best advice is right now to contact the SGC, we've heard about their capabilities with the Tok'ra healing device as well as their ability to heal people fast. I'm sorry lass," whispered Carson sadly.

No one spoke, no one even moved, John knew at some point that Bethie's eyes had opened and that she obviously understood that something was wrong because she began to whimper and fuss like many toddlers when they sense something is going on. Elizabeth didn't speak, she just held her head up high, as though trying to remain strong for her three children.

"Can we see dad?" it was Will that broke the silence. Carson sighed and looked at his surrogate nephew.

"Son, he doesn't look like your dad right now, I'm telling you this because your da might look a little scary right now," Carson said as he gently ruffled the young man's hair.

"I don't mind…if dad…if dad's going to die, I wanna say goodbye," he whispered.

"You're a mighty strong lad, aye you can see your da," Carson said gently, "Come I'll take you inside, give your mum a moment out here."

"Uncle Carson…can I see daddy too?" Carson looked at Steve, there was no question the little boy probably would have nightmares if he saw his father, which left Carson in a tight position. Give the children a chance to say goodbye to their dad or leave them innocent with the memory of how their daddy really was.

"Steve, I'll tell you what, you can come with mommy to see daddy in a minute okay, let your brother go in first," Elizabeth whispered softly as she bent down and squeezed her son's good hand. Hands just like his daddy's, long fingers that had already proven a musical talent.

"Kay," he whispered.

Carson smiled gently squeezed Will's shoulder, he led the boy back to where a curtain was drawn, he paused and looked down at the teenager, his face full of apprehension, "you sure about this son?"

"He's my dad Carson…sick or not, that isn't gonna change," Carson smiled, unsure how someone so young could be so smart and so wise beyond his many years.

"Aye lad, it won't at all, come then," he led the boy around the curtain. There was a small gasp from his side and Carson watched the handsome boy. William let Carson's hand go and moved over to the bed, he reached out and grabbed his dad's hand.

"Dad…I dunno if you can hear me…Uncle Carson and John always say a person in a coma can hear your words…I know you don't believe it…but right now I really hope you aren't right….dad…I'm sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean to break your device…I was curious, and I shouldn't have been in your lab. But I want to tell you none of that matters right now, and that I love you and that you have to survive…cause mom and Bethie need you…Steve and I need you too dad."

"You're a good lad son," Carson said as he looked down at the quiet young man.

"Can I stay here?" questioned Will.

"For now, yes, but be gentle okay, especially around the wires," Carson whispered.

"I promise I won't touch the wires," the boy whispered as he sat down beside his father and squeezed the man's hand. No matter how hard Will was trying to clear the memory from his mind, he just couldn't seem to make the vision of his father's broken bleeding body dying on the gate room floor. Will knew deep in his heart that he would probably never see that again, but he prayed he hadn't seen his father really die.

> > > >

Elizabeth sighed as she sat beside Rodney several hours later. With Teyla's help they had finally gotten the three children asleep in John and Teyla's quarters. Gently holding his hand in her's, she turned it over, looking at the creases in his hands, the slim fingers, the now strong muscled form of his forearm. She gently rubbed his arm, pressing a kiss to the outside of his hand.

"Steve and Bethie weren't too thrilled with the idea of sleeping over at Teyla and John's….you know Will, always the tough guy, he easily convinced them the sooner they went to sleep the sooner they got to come and visit dad again. No doubt Bethie is already crying for you…" Elizabeth smiled sadly as she eyed the bandaged head, the breathing tube down his throat, forcing air in and out of his lungs, the constant and soft beep of the heart monitor that Elizabeth had come to love and breath in rhythm with.

"Carson told me to talk to you, keep you company…It's funny I must spend hundreds of hours a week talking to you…and now I feel like there's still so much to say. When I first met you…I feel so cliché talking to you like this…but the day I first met you I thought you were so…weird, not a bad weird, just weird. You were arrogant, but at the same time there was just something about you that I knew you were the right man for this job. I was seeing Simon…I guess I should have known we weren't in love. Why would anyone leave someone she loves…It wasn't until…until I watched you step into the entity that I realized I really cared for you…when you stood in front of Koyla…the gun…I think that's when I really knew I fell for you. I realize how weird that must sound…especially since you and I didn't act on that friendship or relationship for nearly another two years…you are the best friend I have here," Elizabeth smiled softly, pressing the chilled hand to her cheek, "you've always been more than a husband and the father to our children, you are the best friend a person could ask for, I know Carson and John feel the same everyday. I still remember the look on your face when Will was born…you have changed so much in fifteen years…sometimes I can't even believe it's been that long…we've been married for sixteen years….sixteen amazing years of love, passion and friendship. I was afraid…even during the ceremony that you would suddenly tell me you still had an undying love for Samantha Carter and didn't want to marry me…"

"He's only ever truly loved you lass," Elizabeth jumped at Carson's voice. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh I don't know," Elizabeth said smiling as she caressed her husband's face.

"No lass, he was head over heels for you the moment me met you for the first time."

"Really?" she was surprised by this, and smiled softly.

"Aye, smitten would actually be a better word," grinned Carson as he looked down at his best friend.

"Well…I was a little too," she said smiling as she looked at him.

"You need sleep Elizabeth…your seven and a half months pregnant."

"I don't remember when the last time I told him I love you was…"

"Did you kiss him this morning?"

"Yes…"

"Hugged him before he left for this mission?"

"Yes?"

"Smile at him when you woke up?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you told him several times today alone, Elizabeth telling someone you love them isn't always about saying it in words, but in actions as well, and Rodney knows you love him."

"Thank you Carson," Elizabeth whispered softly.

"Any time lass, would you like me to bring you a blanket so you can stay on the bed by Rodney?"

"Thank you again Carson, I'm going to owe you so big…"

"Elizabeth, consider it my chance to repay you after making you suffer through many long hours of labor with little pain medication," Carson said grinning softly.

"Thank you…again," she pressed a kiss to his cheek and lay down on the bed by her husband's side. She closed her eyes, trying to wipe the images of her bleeding husband on the gate room floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I wanted a story that got Sam and Rodney in the same room so she could see how much he's changed, and this story was my way of doing it, I love this story. So please enjoy it.

Chapter Four-

She grunted at the annoying ringing of the phone in her ear, she turned over and glared at the damn contraption that had awoken her from another wonderful dream. The arm lying across her waist twitched slightly, aware that she was awake and that she was indeed answering the evil device that had jarred them from their peaceful slumber, which seemed impossible to get lately.

"Hello," she mumbled into the receiver.

"Sam…it's me…"came the voice on the other end.

"Daniel…don't you ever sleep?" Sam growled slightly as she rubbed her eyes, her husband wide awake by her side no doubt.

"Oh…occasionally, anyway we just got a message…Atlantis needs help…yours and the Tok'ra's. It has something to do with the Tok'ra medical device," Daniel explained quickly over the phone.

Sam sighed she turned her head and gazed at her annoyed husband, knowing that while he was probably pissed, this was an important job and they needed to take this one, "at two in the morning?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well apparently, it's not two in the morning there…Colonel Caldwell expects them to be back by dawn though."

"They?"

"Colonel John Sheppard and another man…I think."

"You think?"

"All right hang on," she gently nudged her husband awake further. His brown eyes glaring at her.

"What?" he said angrily.

"We're needed at the SGC…go wake Kate and tell her to watch AJ…"

"Why are _we _needed?"

"Because this involves you too."

"Fine," he huffed and threw the covers off himself, he tiredly drug himself from the room to go wake their eldest daughter.

Sam turned back to the phone and sighed, "did you contact my father?"

"Yeah, the Tok'ra said he should be here within the hour…Janet said she wants to come on this one too," Daniel spoke.

"Well…looks like you're finally going to Atlantis," Sam replied smiling at the thought. Daniel had been trying to get there for years now.

"Yeah…too bad I have kids to care for…so I can't stay," Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

"You love them," Sam smirked.

"Oh yes, too bad their exactly like their Uncle Jack and do everything he teaches them…including the space monkey thing."

"Daniel…can we please go back to sleep now!" Jack's voice came as he climbed back into bed and rolled over at Sam's side.

"No Jack, get ready, we've gotta go," Sam said gently.

"That's it, Daniel this relationship is over, I want a divorce," Jack growled.

Sam could hear Daniel chuckling softly over the phone, "I should go…bye Sam."

"Bye Danny."

> > > >

Sam walked into the briefing room, her husband lagging behind her. The room was desolately quiet. A tall man stood by the window, looking worried, his hair sticking up in every direction. Another man sat quietly at the table, dreadlocks and not looking very clean, his left arm was wrapped in a white bandage which was a major contrast to his tanned skin.

"You must be Colonel Sheppard," Sam said as she took a seat at the table. She watched John turn to her and nod slightly.

Just then Daniel and Janet entered the briefing room, Colonel Mitchell right behind them, "this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Janet Frasier, my husband Jack O'Neill, and Colonel Cameron Mitchell…."

"Nice to meet you again…Mitchell," John said nodding to his old friend.

"Nice to see you're still alive Shepp," joked Mitchell as they all took a seat.

"I give all the credit to a very…stubborn scientist. This is my friend and team member Ronan Dex."

"Please have a…" Sam began.

"Let's skip the pleasantries okay, one of my men…one of my closest friends is going to die if you don't help us," stated John firmly.

"What happened?" Daniel questioned.

"We were ambushed off world, not far from the gate. Leaving my leading scientist in a coma, and injuring Ronan," explained John.

"And you think we can help?" Cameron spoke from his seat, doubt written all over his face and several of the other members of the briefing.

"Dr. Beckett said something about those called the Tok'ra…" began Ronan.

"With all due respect _Colonel_, the ancients built the Stargate…what makes you think we have something…anything they don't have?" Jack pointed.

"John…" Ronan began growing angry.

"Look, we're asking for your help, but whether you help or not, I refuse to sit by and watch my best friend die!" growled John.

"Colonel sit down!" ordered Carter.

"You sit here and condemn a man to death simply because you may lack the technology….you are unwilling to even try?" Ronan questioned.

"Look it's not that we don't want to help, but we may not be able to do anymore than you've already done," Daniel added.

"You could at least come and try…He deserves at least that much," ground John.

"We're not exactly on the greatest terms with the Tok'ra, Colonel, we're lucky we even got them to respond."

"These cannot possibly be the people McKay spoke so highly of for so many years…" Ronan said glaring at John.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Dr. McKay, he spoke of you often. Said you don't leave your people behind. Are we no longer your people. I don't know much of earth, but from what I've been told you are deserting one of your own people."

"Ronan relax…" John whispered through a clinched jaw.

"No Colonel, I won't sit by and let a good man die."

"Who's injured?" Sam was curious, she had a sinking feeling she knew who.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I'm concerned."

"Who it is shouldn't matter, he needs your help, you either come with us or we'll look for another means."

"Wait, just wait a minute!" hissed Jack, "look we've got a Tok'ra on his way. He should be here soon, he, along with Carter, Daniel, Janet and Colonel Mitchell will accompany you to Atlantis. I'll hold down the fort here for a few days. They're right, we should at least try."

"Ronan, go home, tell them know help is on the way," John suggested.

"Fine," he glared at the people around the room.

"Ronan, check on Elizabeth, make sure she's okay," John said gently.

"Carson…"

"As tough as he is, he couldn't tear her away if she wanted to, just check on her."

"I will."

He headed downstairs with Colonel Mitchell by his side to send him back. "Little over protective aren't we?" Jack questioned.

"I've lived on Atlantis for nearly sixteen years, you tend to get pretty damn close after that time."

> > > >

Steven Caldwell sighed as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, a cup of coffee in one hand he watched as the beginnings of the sun began to peak over the horizon of the beautiful calm water. He slowly lifted the cup to his lips, his mind wandering over the past nineteen years he had spent on this beautiful city they loved so deeply. They had become family on Atlantis, he realized after nearly a year of working with these people that most of them had become a family and they wouldn't take kindly to anyone trying to hurt, ruin or break someone. After nearly eighteen months he finally began to fit in, helping to add his own two sense worth. They had been through a lot and he was proud to be a member of this expedition.

He heard the door 'hiss' open, he knew who it was without looking. He had been expecting this for awhile. Seconds later William came to stand by his side, looking unsure of himself andlooking concerned.

"Do you come out here every morning?" the boy questioned. Steven allowed a side glance at the young man.

"Usually, it's a relaxing way to start most of my mornings. How ya doing son?" Steven gently asked as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Eh, suppose I'm okay…considering."

"You're a pretty tough kid…you know Will, it's okay to be sad or scared. No one expects you to handle this all by yourself."

"I know…I keep seeing him there, I know you tried, but I still saw him…I can't shake the idea that I'm going to lose my father and he doesn't even know how much I love him," whispered Will.

"William, trust me, your dad knows…all father's know."

"Colonel…do you have children?"

Steven smiled sadly as he looked at the boy and nodded, "two, a son and a daughter."

"Do you ever see them?"

"No…I haven't seen them since…probably since my son was your age, my wife and I divorced after she had a miscarriage. She felt she couldn't handle being married to me anymore…I was always away and she felt I was a bad father. So we got divorced, she got the kids. Then remarried at some point…I haven't seen either of them in a very long time."

"Doesn't that hurt...I mean I can't imagine not having dad around all the time…" He looked down at his hands.

"It hurts everyday, it's something I've learned to live with…but I wasn't like your dad. I wasn't a very good father, I was into my job and not my family. Your father loves you and your siblings, you are the most important thing in his life. I promise you Will, you won't have to get used to not having your father around. I won't let that happen."

"Steve needs his dad…"

"So do you, don't take this all on your own Will. This was in no way your fault and like I said no one is expecting you to handle this all on your own."

"Someone has to be strong for mom, Steve and Bethie…" William said softly as he continued to look out over the horizon.

"That's true, but it doesn't always have to be you Will," he watched as the young man bit his lip to stop from crying. Steven sighed and reached out, gently pulling the kid close to his side.

Seconds later William's arms wrapped around Steven's waist and he buried his head in the man's chest. Steven wrapped the other arm around Will's shoulders and held him close, allowing him the chance to just cry out all his frustrations.

"We're here to help son," Steven whispered softly as he held the child tightly.

"Ah…Colonel…" came Teyla Emmagan's voice from the door. He looked up and smiled softly at the beautiful Athosian. She came over to the two men, and gently ran a hand through William's silky hair, "Ronan has arrived."

"Thank you, William if you ever need to talk let me know son," Steven gently gave the boy another firm hug and headed back into Atlantis.

Teyla reached out and gently pulled her god-son into her arms. She had been so honored when Rodney and Elizabeth had explained to her what being a god-parent meant and the idea of being one to any of their children. William instantly sought out her love, knowing she would be there for as long as he needed.

Colonel Caldwell glanced at Ronan,"Colonel?" Ronan questioned.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to say to these people…when they come."

"How long has it been?"

"Almost ten years…the last time I saw any of them was when we went on the Daedalus left for those two months."

"Why don't you go let our favorite Doctor know their on the way," Steven said facing his young friend.

"Yes sir," Ronan chuckled softly and headed to the infirmary.

> > > >

Two hours later Jacob had arrived, and they were off. John stepped through the wormhole on the other side and quickly searched for Colonel Caldwell. His eyes landed on the control room, where Caldwell was speaking with Teyla; who held little Bethie in her arms. John smiled, no matter how many time she saw her, John always fell in love with her all over again at the sight of her with a child.

"Honey I'm home!" he called. Teyla and Steve both looked to him. Teyla smiled and waved softly to him. The two descended the stairs, and John reached out his arms to take Bethie into his embrace. She instantly went to him, her thumb repositioning itself in her mouth as she tried to keep her lower lip from trembling.

"How'd she sleep?" John asked as he looked at Teyla.

"She did not," the statement came through a voice of exhaustion.

"She just misses her daddy. Teyla this is General Sam O'Neill, previously Carter. Jacob Carter, Daniel Jackson, Janet Frasier, and of course their body guard Cameron Mitchell."

"It is nice to meet you all," she said shaking their hands.

"Please, lead us to the infirmary," Jacob said as he smiled at the beautiful young woman.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

John pushed the doors to the infirmary, he spotted Carson quickly, who was speaking to Elizabeth in hushed tones: no doubt lecturing her about her lack of sleep and care for herself. They both looked up to see John enter, carrying the youngest McKay child.

"Mommy!" cried Bethie, she instantly began to try and wiggle her way from Uncle John's clutches. John quickly decided it would be safer to let her down rather than drop her.

As soon as her feet hit the floor to three year old shot off towards her mother as fast as her little chubby legs could carry her. Elizabeth slid off the bed and reached out, catching her daughter in her arms, and hoisting her up into her arms. Bethie instantly clung to her mother, as Elizabeth rubbed the toddler's back.

"Has she eaten anything?" Carson questioned John and Teyla.

"She has not," explained Teyla.

"She needs to eat something before her sugar crashes," stated Carson.

"I'll go feed her," spoke Ronan from where he had been sitting by Rodney's bed. He reached out and easily plucked Bethie from her mother's arms.

"Thank you Ronan, and please something healthy," Elizabeth said pointedly.

"I know…" Ronan said smiling slyly as the girl began her usual habit of playing with his hair.

"Ronan…no coffee, real food," Carson said as he patted Bethie on the back.

"Her father gives her more coffee than me," Ronan defended himself.

"Aye, that's my problem, he fills her with coffee, then wonders why she can't sleep at night." Carson mumbled.

"Ah, Elizabeth, Carson, this is General Samantha O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Janet Frasier, Jacob Carter and Colonel Cameron Mitchell," John introduced as Ronan headed out of the infirmary to feed their little angel.

"Sam, Daniel, it's wonderful to see you all again. I assume by your last name that you married Jack, congratulations, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, we're both very happy…so where's the patient," Sam said.

Carson pulled back the curtain, as Sam gasped at the sight of Rodney. Fifteen years could change any man, whether from good to bad or bad to good, as Sam took it all in she realized Rodney had no doubt changed in fifteen years. He was skinnier, but not frail, muscled and toned. He looked healthy for an obviously sick man.

"My god," whispered Sam.

"He was shot twice in the back, one bullet punctured his kidney, which we were able to save, and the other penetrated his lung, causing extensive damage to the lunch, chipped a rib, and I believe also caused damage to the vertebrae. He also hit his head pretty hard on a rock. I'm concerned about possibly paralysis and brain hemorrhaging."

"He works in the field?" Sam was surprised by this, Rodney never struck her as the type of man to be working anywhere but behind a desk. He had always been so self interested, she found it hard to believe he would be any good in the field when all he cared about was himself."

"Aye, for sixteen years now," Carson said firmly as he looked down at his friend with sadness in his eyes.

"We'll do our best…" Jacob said studying the man that Sam had described so often as an egotistical asshole.

Carson didn't need to be told that something bad was going to happen, they may be able to save Rodney, but his concern was quickly moving to Elizabeth. She was looking pale, tired, no doubt exhausted would be a better word for it.

She was standing at her husband's side, watching as Jacob and Sam tried to save Rodney's life. Carson watched a glimpse of pain flicker across her face, the blood seemed to drain from her face as she suddenly got ashen white.

"Elizabeth?" he asked softly as he moved towards her.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired…" she whispered.

"I don't think so lass…Colonel…" Caron looked over at John who was standing nearby.

"Carson, please I'm fine," she whispered.

Carson caught her eyes for a moment and nodded slowly, he understood what she wanted to say, it wasn't about her right now no matter how badly he wanted to help her. This was about their friend and Elizabeth's husband.

"John, will you please escort Elizabeth to her quarters and make sure she gets some much needed rest," Carson said looking at her.

Elizabeth didn't have enough energy to really glare as she stared at the man.

"Of course," he helped her to her feet and led her out of the room, while Carson turned back to his other patient, his mind never leaving Elizabeth.

> > > >

Elizabeth gasped as pain ripped through her abdomen and stomach. She stopped in the hallway, gripping John's arm, as another hand flew to her stomach where the tiny baby should have been moving or sleeping.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked gently as he stopped and gripped her arms gently.

"I don't...know…" she suddenly cried out as another wave of pain ripped through her body.

"Shit," he growled as he scooped her up into his arms without hesitation, "hold on Liz, hold on," he whispered.

Carson looked up from where he stood up by Rodney to see John come running in with Elizabeth Weir-McKay unconscious in his strong arms, "I need help NOW CARSON!" yelled John.

"Now what?" he barked as he hurried over to their side, he quickly guided John where to place her limp body and looked around, "EMEENA I need you now!" he called out, hoping his wife was around to hear his cries.

"What's wrong with her?" John begged.

"I don't know, tell me what was happened before she collapsed," Carson demanded as he began to look her over, he became aware of Emeena at his side at some point, but all his attention was suddenly focused on the woman lying on the bed before him.

"She was in pain, gripping her abdomen…Carson, that's what happened last time she had a miscarriage."

"Aye…that's what I'm leaning towards, but she isn't bleeding…John, go get Teyla, bring her back…we're going to do an emergency c-section," He watched the man go and moved over to Elizabeth's head.

"I'm here luv, can ya hear me?" he asked gently pushing the hair off her forehead.

"Hurts," she whimpered only half awake, "Rodney."

"Aye, I know sweetheart, listen to me Elizabeth, I think you've had a partial miscarriage, the best thing right now is for you to try and relax, we're going to run some quick tests and see if we can't save you and the baby all right?"

"Ca…Carson," she whispered quietly, "Save the baby."

"We're going to save both of ya, lass," he said as Janet Frasier joined them seconds later.

"Please Carson…" she whimpered, "Rodney," she cried softly.

"Elizabeth, listen to me, right now you are the only thing these wee ones have, I can't have ya givin' up," he stated.

"How can I help?" Janet questioned.

"She had a miscarriage last year, and her third wee one was an early breech baby. She has a history of rough pregnancies. We need to get her into surgery now, it can't wait. Emeena luv, get me an incubator and breathing tubes, bring it into the OR, when Teyla get's here help her get into the OR."

"Okay," Emeena said quickly as she watched them wheel Elizabeth away.

Sam and Jacob worked on Rodney, while Carson worked furiously on saving the baby as well as Elizabeth. He stood over her, the curtain drawn up so she couldn't see what they were doing.

"Carson…" Emeena whispered as he began to pull the tiny baby out.

"I know lass…" he whispered looking at the tiny child, she couldn't be more than two or three pounds, her body a blue tint, instead of the healthy red pink color most infants were.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around her throat, cut it there and there," Carson spoke as he clamped the sections off, "come on honey, breath," he whispered as he held the tiny child in his arms.

"Carson…" Elizabeth murmured she tried to look up, but the baby was just out of her sight. Teyla was by her side, holding her hand and gently caressing her head, keeping the hair from her face.

"Lie still Liz, we're working on her," Carson said calmly as they cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth. "Cry Jeannie cry," he whispered.

However the tiny blue child made no noise, "she's in v-fib," Carson wasn't going to let this little baby die, not now.

"Dr. Beckett…" Janet started.

"We don't give up on people here doctor! This baby will breathe!" as if hearing his statement the tiny infant suddenly took a shuddering breath and gave out a tiny squall, "good girl," Carson said smiling as he looked at her. He felt tears filling his eyes as he looked at the tiny child. She didn't span any further than half of his forearm. She was covered in blood and white fluid, however she had a full head of silky hair…just like Rondey's.

"Her lungs aren't fully developed," Emeena spoke.

"Aye, let's get her in the incubator, you clean up Elizabeth, sew her up, get her into one of the private rooms, and stay with her, Teyla come with me lass," Carson said gently as he placed the child into the incubator.

"Emeena…" Elizabeth spoke softly, obviously weak and exhausted.

"I don't know right now sweetheart, we'll see how the little angel is," Emeena whispered gently as she stroked Elizabeth's hair gently.

"It is a girl?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful little girl, she has her daddy's and blue eyes," Emeena said smiling as she began to work gently over Elizabeth.

It was early evening when Carson finally got his first chance to really sit down and relax for even a few seconds. He was exhausted; Elizabeth was resting, and Teyla was sitting with the tiny infant speaking to her in soft hushed tones. Last Carson had checked in on the lass and the little infant Teyla had been singing a soft Athosian lullaby she often sang for her three children.

"Carson?" Steven Caldwell spoke in soft tones as he stepped into Carson's office, he was a gruff man. However here, Steven was not in charge and he had acknowledged that a long time ago, that this was Carson's turf and this was where the Doctor had the upper hand, and he let Carson know it right away.

"Colonel…have you been here all afternoon?" Carson said looking around as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"For the past hour yes, I decided to give Rodney some company…it's amazing how such an annoying man can…"

"Make you so proud and worm his way right into your heart…Aye that's how we all feel about the man."

"Anyway…Colonel Carter and his daughter left twenty minutes ago, Jacob said they did all they could…"

"Yes, that sounds familiar," Carson replied with a weak smile.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"Sleeping, she suffered shock, and we're concerned she might grow an infection so we're pumping her full of medication to hopefully avoid that, but…well we're doing all we can."

"And the baby…"

"Aye, she's a wee one, we got her breathing, she's on a respirator now, in an incubator. Teyla is sitting with her…I'm… She's weak Colonel, no sense in lying about it, I'll be amazed if the wee one makes it through the night."

"And if she does?"

"Then we pray like hell she makes it through every night after that," Carson said smiling softly.

"Do you want me to say anything to anyone else yet?"

"No, not just yet, Elizabeth should tell everyone…"

"Rodney will survive, they all will…"

"I certainly hope so, we can't lose them, none of them, Rodney has saved our asses more times than I wish to count," Carson stated.

"Carson…honey…"

Carson looked up to see his beautiful wife standing with Bethie on her hip and Steve by her side, he smiled softly, "wanted to see your mum?" he asked as he causally leaned down and scooped Steve off his feet.

"Uh huh," Bethie said.

"I should go…I told Jacob I'd join them all for dinner," Steven said as he high fived the little boy.

Carson and Emeena carried the two McKay children into Elizabeth's room, she lay in the bed, her eldest child talking quietly to him from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "There were a couple kids that wanted to see mommy," Emeena said smiling as she looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked over at them, no doubt completely exhausted and smiled softly, "there's my brave boy and sweet angel," she grinned as Will hopped off the bed and allowed Emeena and Carson to se the two children down on the bed.

"Mommy's a little sore now guys, so be gentle with her okay, no rough housing and no yelling," Carson said gently.

"Kay," Steve said as he crawled up beside his mommy on one said and curled against her side, Bethie followed suit and was instantly on her mother's other side. Elizabeth smiled gently as she pulled them close.

"Will, how about we go get something to eat?" Carson suggested.

"Okay, I'll be back mom," Will replied confidently.

"Okay sweetie," Elizabeth watched her eldest child go and grinned, sometimes she couldn't help but want to call him baby. He was her first born and by far her little baby boy. Steve was her brave man, Bethie her angel and she hadn't decided what Jeannie was yet.

Carson led the young boy to the next room over, where Teyla was gently holding the tiny child's hand in the incubator. Will's eyes grew wide as he got a better look of his sister, "is that Jeannie?" he asked looking from Teyla to Uncle Carson.

"That's her," Teyla said smiling.

"What's wrong with her?" Will's question was full of love and concern for his little sister.

"She's very weak right now, very small…"

"She's sooo tiny," he said smiling.

"Yes she is."

"How long until I can hold her?"

"A little while son, she has to get stronger first, she's too weak right now…"

"Can I talk to her

Teyla smiled at Carson over the boy's head and nodded, "of course William," she said gently. She was amazed at how wise and strong this child was. He was indeed a mix of both his parents. William reached out and carefully pressed his hand to the plastic container.

"Love you Jeannie," he whispered.

Carson grinned as two tiny blue eyes slid open and met William's; the boy's smile grew into a wide grin as she obviously noticed him, "She's looking at me!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Aye, that she is son."

> > > >

He walked the halls of Atlantis silently, looking around, it was empty. The entire city seemed to be empty. He looked around, "Elizabeth! Carson!" he cried out for his friends, in desperation and hope.

"They are not here," came a woman's voice. He whirled around, behind him stood a woman with dark brown hair, olive skin, dressed in a dress suit.

"Where are they?" he inquired.

"Elsewhere."

"Where? And who are you?"

"I am your future, a friend."

"Pretty cryptic friend, I really have no clue who the hell you are," he said shaking his head in confusion.

"One must know his self before he can know his friends."

"Okay…why am I here?"

"To survive."

"Survive what?"

"That can only be determined by the survivor."

"I'm sorry you've lost me…"

"You have been injured, perhaps permanently," she spoke clearly for the first time since she had…appeared.

"Yeah well I'm a survivor," Rodney said confidently.

"So sure for such a man…"

"You're an ancient," it finally clicked.

"I am Oma."

"Okay that's a little vague…where's my wife?"

"Safe."

"Oh very helpful, look Oma, if you're here to tell me I'm dying, then I don't want to hear it. I'm not going to die."

"You could have knowledge, strength that many do not know."

"It wouldn't help if I couldn't share it. I want my family and I want to help them."

"You may not be able to. You could die, even if you do not ascend."

"I don't care, it's a chance I'll take. I stand a better chance of living if I don't just make this decision. Really it's a huge…thing to me, I would love to have all that knowledge, but it's not worth it if it means I leave people behind who need me."

"Many have said the same thing."

"Look I'm not you, I'm not most people. I can't do it, I'm not that kind of person."

"The road does not always have to be right to rise higher."

"Okay, cut the crap, I'm staying here, on Atlantis, I'm staying alive."

> > > >

John slipped into the small room several hours later, looking down at the tiny baby in the incubator and smiled, "welcome to Atlantis," he whispered as he sat down beside the small cradle. The infant's eyes were still closed, no doubt probably sleeping.

"Your mommy says hi," he whispered softly. "Listen…I realize you probably don't understand a word I'm saying…but I want you to know, how important you are to your mom and dad…and me too, all of us. We're fighting for you kiddo," he reached out and touched her forehead.

A bright white light suddenly filled the room, causing John to gasp, seconds later the tiny infant began to cry and loudly, like the cry of a child that had gone all terms. Carson came dashing in, worried as he watched John pull away suddenly, gripping his hands and looked down at the screaming infant girl.

"What did you do?" Carson said suddenly worried as he ran to the girl.

"I…I dunno I just touched her doc, honest!" Carson quickly began to look the child over, examining everything. He listened to her lungs, confusion written all over his features.

"What's wrong, did I hurt her?"

"I…I don't know to be honest, Major go keep Rodney company for a few minutes, I want to check this wee one out," John hurried out of the room in fear.

Carson bent over and gently removed the girl from the incubator, she was still tiny, but she was breathing strongly now, not the weak gasps from earlier, "what happened little one?" he questioned as he held her.

It took twenty minutes at best to run every diagnostic test he could on the small child, and no matter how many times he did it he came away looking stunned, "you are a special little one aren't you," he whispered as he looked down at the now aware blue eyes.

They no longer spoke depths of sadness, fear or pain. She didn't look as weak as she had twenty minutes ago, she looked like a suddenly strong healthy infant. Her size suddenly didn't seem to make a difference.

Carson wrapped her up in a blanket and hurried over to Rodney's bed, he looked at the Major and Teyla, "what's wrong with her?" John asked in fear.

"Nothing….she's perfect," he whispered.

"What?" John asked.

"Her lungs, their as healthy as those of any new born infant, as though she weren't some two pound infant, she has stronger lungs than Bethie did when she was born. She isn't dying…"

"But how?" Teyla questioned as Carson gently handed her the baby.

"I…I think it was John's ancient gene combined with this little one's altered gene. She has her Rodney's extra gene, like William, something happened when the two of you touched."

"So I…I didn't hurt her?"

"No John, if anything you saved her life."

"I've touched Rodney a million times since he landed here yesterday morning…why isn't it happening to him?"

"I think she was aware of you, I can't explain it…but her gene is different than Rodney's in a small way, and somehow your genes just…linked."

"She will survive?" Teyla questioned.

"I have the feeling this wee one will be living to see many more days."

"This is great!" John said grinning as Teyla passed the infant carefully to her husband.

"She's still small and fragile, but not nearly as so…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Carson rubbed his eyes wearily as he slowly opened the door to Elizabeth's private room. She was sleeping for the first time in awhile. Her face was pale and drawn, she was no doubt feeling pretty rough.

Her hazel green eyes blinked in confusion as she slowly awoke and looked over at the good doctor, "morning lass, how do you feel?" he questioned as he came over to her side and took a seat in the chair by the bed.

"Painfully aware that I had a baby and surgery," she whispered, smiling weakly.

"Aye, I have wonderful news," he whispered gently.

"Better be pretty good…I'm exhausted."

"Aye, it is luv. Your wee one, Jeannie, will survive, just fine."

"She was early, what about her lungs?"

"I can't explain it lass, John slipped in last night, he was talking to her. He said he just touched her, thinking about her lungs when they were suddenly surrounded by a white light, then she began to scream."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, in fact she's now healthier than she was yesterday. She's got two fully developed lungs, a healthy immune system. She looks like Rodney…poor girl, but she has your face."

"Can…can I see her?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Maybe later today luv, but first you need more rest, if you're feeling better tomorrow, perhaps I'll release you, but I'd like to keep you under observation for now."

"Rodney?"

"He hasn't woken yet, he appears to be in a lighter coma than he was, but he's still in a coma, and…well we'll just have to wait and see."

"How are the kids?" she whispered as she turned on her side and looked at him.

"Bethie is currently sleeping…I'm a little worried about her hypoglycemia, but Teyla says she ate, she knows something is wrong. Steve is taking a nap, his arm has been bothering him, so I gave him something for the pain and had John put him down for a nap. Will…well I don't actually know what Will is up to."

"Thank you for taking care of the kids," she whispered.

"Anything for you luv, you know that, get some sleep," Carson leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

> > > >

John pulled out the chair and sat down beside her, he looked at her casually and smiled, "I thought you'd be with your friend Dr. Jackson checking this place out…he seems amazed by this place."

"He's been waiting to come here for years," Sam said chuckling.

"It would have been nice to have him some days," Sheppard said as he thought about the hundreds of times they had been stuck.

"Rodney…in the field?" she said stunned.

John grinned, "yeah…he's one hell of a solider."

"That's just so weird," she replied shaking her head.

"I'll admit, at first I didn't think he could do this either…but, he proved us all wrong," explained John.

"But how on earth did you choose a man like him for your team. I mean you don't seem the type to put up with…"

"Someone like McKay?" John chuckled and shrugged, "at first I didn't put up with anything he did, I thought he was just like every other scientist, egotistical, weird and geeky…but there's so much more to him than that. I learned that he's…he's a damn good man."

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't know…a lot of things, there were several times when I almost died and he saved my ass…but it was more than that…I honestly never saw myself with anyone like him as a friend, but everyday I would learn a little more about him…and soon I found myself not only putting up with his biting sarcasm but usually I joined in with the fun. Rodney and I have been throwing barbs at one another for sixteen years now… Eventually it was more than just us…soon Dr. Beckett joined us. For a few years we were known as the three musketeers. Rodney really changed, I mean he's still egotistical and annoying, but he was always there when we needed him."

"He just doesn't seem like the social type…"

"Like I said…this can really change a man. We've watched each other grow up in many ways…we've watched each other's kids grow up. He's watched some of his closest friends die, he's held a couple of his men as they died. He's not just a scientist anymore, he's a solider."

"Kids?"

"Yep…he's got four beautiful children, two boys and two girls…he doesn't love anyone more than he loves those little imps."

"Wow…I never pictured him as a father."

"Neither did anyone else, but he is," John said grinning, "I remember the look of sheer terror and joy on his face as he held William for the first time. He was stunned."

"And you? I assume a man like you is no doubt married?"

"Yeah, Teyla we've got three beautiful little children, two handsome strapping boys and a beautiful daughter, who sadly seems to have a crush on Rodney's eldest son Will."

"Oh I see," Sam said smiling.

"I think Rodney realized when he came here he had to be strong, he really took the saying 'only the strong survive' to heart. He changed in a matter of days, not completely but he really began to care. He cares about what people think of him, he's got a lot of friends. It would kill us…kill his wife to watch him die."

"And he's a good father?"

"Yeah, even after everything his father did to him, Rodney is the best father I've ever seen."

"I'm glad he finally found his place in the world…"

"We all did," John said. He gave a nod towards Samantha before lifting himself from the chair and heading out of the mess hall.

Sam watched him go, and sighed, burying her face in her hands she silently wondered where she had gone so wrong, "Sam?" came Jacob's voice.

Sam looked up and smiled softly at her father, "enjoying yourself?" she asked trying to hide the tears.

"It's nice…a lot of water…it'll be a miracle if we can tear Daniel and Janet away from this place. What about you?"

"Dad…what's wrong with me?"

"Excuse me?" he asked a confused tone.

"Seriously…how could I have been so dumb to miss what everyone here on Atlantis saw in Rodney McKay?"

"Sam, the guy insulted you…trust me I remember you ranting about him for a few weeks."

"But the point is I chose not to ever see past that. He even tried to reach out to me at one point, and let me inside to see something more than an arrogant scientist."

"You can't blame yourself for being annoyed with him."

"Oh no, A man who had never even met him before saw something in him and chose him for his team…."

"Hey Jack chose you and Daniel for my team…for some reason, hell Jack even chose to marry you."

"That's different…"

"How, Sam? So you didn't see the wonderful compassionate side of this man, just for the record someone did, it's not like he's alone now and that everyone hates him. He's obviously found his niche in the world. I think he's moved past you…"

"I don't know if I've moved past him."

"Ah…you're married, remember?" he said waving at her.

Sam chuckled softly, "I know, and I'm not saying I don't love Jack, of course I do, I'm just suddenly regretting not knowing this man that everyone seems to like so much."

"Then get to know him, we're here for a few more days, he should be waking up soon. If this bothers you, get to know him, learn what you did or didn't miss out on. He's not going to be the same man after all these years. You're not the same person either."

"I know…"

"Come on," Jacob sad taking her hand.

"Where?"

"Daniel found this great balcony off the gate room; you have got to see the view."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Most of this chapter is Carson's memories, please let me know what you think, this is probably my favorite chapter. :)

Chapter Seven-

Carson smiled as he opened the door to Elizabeth's bedroom shortly after dinner, she had eaten every meal, and slept for several hours. Shortly before dinner Emeena and Teyla had brought Will, Steve and Bethie in to sit with her. She was starting to look back to normal. It had been over twenty-four hours since the wee one had been born, and Carson was fairly sure he would keep her another twenty-four then release her as long as she promised to rest.

Bethie was seated by her mother's side, comfortably positioned between her mother's side and the railing to the bed, she was leaning her head against her mother's shoulder as she watched William and Steve play chess on the bed, while Elizabeth watched and ate her last bit of dessert.

"Nice to see you are all listening to me, how's the fair mother?" Carson said smiling as the four heads swiveled around to look at him.

"Tired, but I feel much better, how's Rodney and Jeannie?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Rodney is still in a coma I'm afraid, we're watching him around the clock, John is in with him now. I thought, however you all might like to see the newest addition to the family," Carson said grinning as he opened the door and Emeena gently pushed the small bed into the room.

Elizabeth smiled as Emeena lifted the tiny infant into her arms and gently passed Jeannie over to her mother. Elizabeth gasped slightly at how tiny and light she was. She cradled the child close, taking in everything about her. She was beautiful, but Carson' was correct, she had her daddy's nose, his thin lips, his soft silky dishwater blonde hair, and as she opened her little eyes, Elizabeth could easily tell she was going to have his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh she's magnificent," whispered Elizabeth softly, enamored by the marvel in her arms. She remembered having the other three, and remembered being amazed to no end by all three of them.

"Can we hold her yet Carson?" Will questioned.

"Why don't we let your mum hold her for awhile, maybe tomorrow, okay?" Carson suggested, he could tell by watching her face; that Elizabeth was nowhere near ready to hand this baby over to anyone.

_"Listen to me! I don't have time to argue right now! This woman is in labor and I have to help her, right now I don't time to be your damn hostage!" yelled Carson as he glared at their captor. _

_They stood just inside the room, a stupid door cutting them off from the rest of the world as Elizabeth screamed, another contraction coursing through her body. "Carson!" she screamed._

_"I know lass, I know," he replied as he grabbed her hand._

_"Carson, I am here, what can I do?" Teyla bent down by Elizabeth._

_"Prop her head up against your thighs, and hold her hands, she's going to need ya lass," Carson looked around wildly for anything that would help them through this already painfully annoying process._

_"I need to get…"_

_"NO! NO you aren't leaving!" growled Dawson._

_"Look son, she needs help, and she needs to be warm, I don't have time to argue about this with you!" he shouted in return._

_"No one comes in or out!" _

_"Fine," Carson hurried out the door, he took one look at Rodney, who looked about ready to lose it._

_"Carson?" Rodney begged._

_"Rodney…Elizabeth is in labor…" whatever color was left in the Canadian's face quickly drained. John reached out and quickly guided him to a nearby chair, "Rodney I can't let you in, Dawson won't let me, hurry and find a way to incapacitate him, before I kill him myself," stated Carson._

_He quickly grabbed some dire supplies and headed back into the small room. Elizabeth was already screaming, Teyla trying to help her breathe through the monumental pain._

_"Breathe lass, you have to breathe," Carson spoke as he draped a blanket over her waist and down, he grimaced slightly; suddenly remembering why he hadn't been a huge fan of births. _

_She was covered in fluids, he smiled weakly and looked up at Elizabeth, "he's crowning, okay lass, push!" Carson spoke. He watched her body convulse, trying desperately to push the child out._

_Inch by inch Carson watched the wee child join the world, Elizabeth screamed in pain when they got to his shoulders, "it's all right lass, breathe through it," he carefully repositioned the shoulders, pulling one then the other out. "It's easy from here lass," he lied._

_"Push!" he called again as he gently guided the wee one out, he grinned as he caught his first look, "it's a boy," he cried grinning._

_"A boy," Elizabeth said half laughing, half crying._

_"Aye, a beautiful wee boy, just like his mother," Carson whispered as he prepared to deliver the placenta. "You're done lass, just relax," he whispered._

_Elizabeth collapsed against Teyla, grinning despite the situation, as Carson gently handed her the little boy wrapped in the blankets to her. "My god…he's beautiful. Your daddy was right, you're definitely a William," she said grinning._

_Carson cleaned her up quickly, all the while glaring at the man behind them, "she needs to be taken care of properly, her and the wee one."_

_He watched, trying to hide his happiness as John lowered himself form a vent in the ceiling. "Yeah well it ain't happenin'!" growled the man. He suddenly dropped like a bag of sand as John crashed the butt of his gun against the side of the gunman's head._

_"Are you all…Elizabeth," John whispered as he eyed the little baby._

_"HEY! CAN YOU LET ME IN!" screamed Rodney from outside the door. _

_All conscious occupants of the room except the baby chuckled as John hurried over and opened the door. Rodney froze, looking at the beautiful child in his wife's arms. "Is…"_

_"Rodney, come meet your first child," Elizabeth said grinning as she held him up for Rodney to see._

_"I…I can't…I can't hold him."_

_"Yes you can, here," Carson gently showed Rodney how to hold his arms, explaining the point of supporting the child's neck, then lifted the baby from Elizabeth's arms and placing him into Rodney's. _

_"He's so…light."_

_"Seven pounds probably, at least fourteen possibly sixteen inches, he's not too small for a baby."_

_"Wow…" _

_"Rodney, I like William Henry, and we do have to name the little fella," joked Elizabeth._

_"William Henry," Rodney whispered looking down at the infant. "It fits," he looked up at everyone, amazed by the infant._

Carson shook his head for a moment, as he returned his mind to the picture in front of him, He realized that none of the four McKay children had come about during normal circumstances.

_"Rodney! I have bloody concussion…I can't even see straight." Carson howled._

_"She's in labor Carson! Emeena is off world, and Teyla is a little busy with her own babies."_

_"You're just going to have to deliver the baby yourself," Carson moaned as he tried to close his eyes._

_"No! Are you nuts, I can't deliver a baby, I can't even deliver a damn message," cried Rodney._

_"Guys! I'm still here!" cried Elizabeth from the bed._

_"Please stop yelling lass," whispered Carson as he sat down in the chair, "look Rodney, I can walk ya through it…really, Elizabeth's been through it once, she can certainly handle part of it as well."_

_"L…Elizabeth?"_

_"Rodney, just get this damn baby out of me!" she cried as another contraction struck._

_Rodney nodded quickly did as Carson instructed, he grimaced a the sight of her lower half, "oh that's sooo gross!" he cried._

_"Rodney!" Carson yelled, instantly regretting such an action._

_"I'm sorry… it's just…. Eww…"_

_"Still…here!" Elizabeth ground through a tight jaw._

_"Listen to me lad…gently guide the head out of the…"_

_"Whoa! You want me to…to touch that?"_

_"Rodney, need I remind you that you stick a very specific part of your anatomy in that…suck it up and help your wife before she kicks that very specific part of your anatomy."_

_"Oh this is disgusting," he grimaced as he reached under the blanket and felt around for the head._

_"Rodney! Look at the head!" Carson hissed._

_Rodney took a deep breath and peeked under the blanket, indeed there it was, the small head beginning to peak through. A head full of disgustingly mucus filled hair. He heard Carson tell Elizabeth to push, and watched as more of the baby's head began to emerge, "rotate the shoulders lad, don't be afraid," Carson spoke in gentle tones._

_"I'm going to need therapy for years…I'll never be able to look at him the same…"_

_"It's a boy?" Elizabeth questioned through another contraction._

_"What? I don't know…how am I supposed to know?"_

_"Jesus Rodney would you focus for a minute, do you have the shoulders out?" Carson asked._

_"Yes, yes…now what?"_

_"Help your wife, guide the baby out of the birth canal, nice and easy, once the wee one is out, you have to cut the umbilical cord."_

_"What? Oh…oh…I….I think it's a boy…."_

_"You think!" cried Elizabeth._

_"Sorry! Definitely a boy!" Rodney said._

_"You're doing good Elizabeth," Carson murmured._

_"Stay awake Carson," Elizabeth hissed as she gently hit the doctor in the shoulder._

_"Sorry, Rodney, how far are you…"_

_Rodney didn't get a chance to answer, because suddenly the boy's cries filled the air, proving his lungs were well developed and healthy. Rodney looked up, grinning widely as he held up the screaming shivering infant._

_"Am I done," she whimpered._

_"Almost lass, almost," Carson replied, he got up, staggered slightly and moved to her, "you clean the baby, gently suction out his mouth and nose, clean his ears, then gently clean the rest of him, I'll finish up here," Carson said._

_"Oh…he's so gross," whispered Rodney._

_"They usually aren't very pretty son," Carson replied weakly._

_"No…no I mean he's amazing…just like Will, so cute, but he's…eww."_

_"Men," Carson said grinning._

_"Thank you Carson," Elizabeth said softly._

_"Carson…wait a minute what about me?"_

_"Thank you Rodney," Elizabeth grinned._

_"He's a Steven Patrick," spoke Rodney as he cleaned his son off and observed his tiny features. It was like looking into a mirror thirty some years younger. He had Rodney's nose, cheek bones, eyes, hair, long fingers and toes._

_"We'll have to call him Steve," stated Elizabeth weakly from where she lay on the bed._

_"Steve, I like that," Rodney wrapped the baby up in the blanket, unsure what else to do and lifted him into his arms. Rodney had long since mastered holding babies, even though Will hadn't been one for nearly nine years._

Carson looked back to the family and sighed, it didn't surprise him, McKay had always been different, he just had to be difficult, it only made sense that his children would be as well.

He smiled as Bethie leaned over her mother's arm and took in the small thin face, and the big bright blue eyes, that was one of the many things they had all gotten, Rodney's blue eyes. He knew Elizabeth loved that the most about her children, because no matter what, she was always looking into the eyes of someone she loved and adored.

_"Don't worry lass, Rodney will get home soon, I'm sure," Carson said as Teyla coached her through breathing again. _

_"Just…once…I would like that damn man…to be present for one of the births!" she cried._

_"Well he was here for the last one…okay love get ready," as Carson bent down he felt his stomach drop, "lass, whatever you do, don't push. It's a breech, we've got to turn the wee one around…"_

_"It hurts Carson!" Elizabeth cried._

_"I know luv," Carson could tell he didn't have time to move the child around, he would have to deliver this wee one backwards…which just seemed to be the theme of the McKay children._

_"I get the feeling Rodney was a pretty backwards baby," complained Carson as he guided the infant out, "it's a girl," he said grinning._

_"No more children!" cried Elizabeth as she bit back another contraction._

_"Almost there honey, here come the shoulders."_

_After another twenty minutes the baby was wailing like there was no tomorrow. Carson smiled as he held her up for Elizabeth to see, "she's beautiful Liz."_

_"Rodney wanted to name her Elizabeth Katherine, and call her Bethie," Elizabeth said smiling softly at the sight of the red screaming baby._

_"Welcome to the world little Bethie."_

"Carson?" Elizabeth asked looking at him. Carson's head shot up as he smiled at the family.

"Sorry lass, I was thinkin'." He said smiling.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Second to last chapter folks, and the one you've all been waiting for, Rodney gets a big surprise. Please enjoy and review

Chapter Eight-

As planned Carson released Elizabeth by dinner time the next day. Rodney however, remained in a coma. Carson sighed wearily as he sat down across from his best friend. Scrubbing his hands over his face, "ya have ta wake up Rodney…your wee one came into the world mid day, two days ago. Ya should see her lad, she's a beautiful angel, even has your nose, poor lass. Rodney, you have a grand family, you can't possibly give up now…not after all we've been through. After all we've survived, and we've survived a lot Rodney. I sound weak, I don't doubt it; but you…and John, you've been two of the best friends I've ever had. You were there the day I met Emeena, ya kept me sane when for my wedding, you occupied me when Sean was born. Every memory, every really important memory has had you or John in it. We've watched our children grow up together, from wee little babes in diapers to Michael and William. Even my little Sean. I need you, you complete the musketeers. Your daughters, and sons, and of course your wife need you lad. I need ya, John needs you. It was painfully hard to see our friends die, but to watch you die…would be like losing my wee brother."

Carson reached out and gently squeezed his friend's hand, "I know you're in there lad, and I know you can hear me, keep fighting lad, keep fighting it."

Standing up, running a quick hand through his hair he headed back across the infirmary, "daddy!" came a voice. Carson looked up to see his son Sean running into the infirmary.

"Hey kiddo," Carson heaved his son up into his arms and held him close. He sighed, remembering what it was like when they were much smaller, he looked back at Rodney, and knew that Rodney couldn't possibly give all that he had here, up, for anything.

"Momma says you need to eat too," the boy said grinning as he leaned his head against his father's shoulder.

"Aye, your mother is a wise woman, little man," Carson said grinning.

> > > >

Elizabeth slipped back into the infirmary, shortly after Carson left carrying his son out of the infirmary. She sighed and sat down in the chair Carson had just vacated. She reached out and gently stroked Rodney's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I know I should listen to Carson, but I just can't sleep without you by my side," leaning down, she leaned her rested her head against her two arms, cuddled close to his side and closed her eyes. Allowing her consciousness to slip from her easily, she dreamt of days with her husband by her side again.

Blue eyes slowly began to flutter open, frayed and blurry images surrounded him, he tried to focus, all he could see however was the white ceiling above him. He focused harder for a minute, and could hear the silence that seemed to surround them, then he heard it, the deafeningly quiet but ever present 'BEEP'…'BEEP'. He realized with no doubt that it was the heart monitor he was hooked up to.

He felt himself gagging slightly, as he tried to breathe on his own, the respirator forcing air into his pain filled lungs. He looked around, without turning his head too much, feeling pain lance through the back of his skull slightly, that's when he spotted her.

Her head was resting silently against his chest listening to the heartbeat beneath her ear. He reached out with his free hand, and gently combed his fingers through her beautiful but slightly greasy hair. She turned her head, to see two sets of blue eyes looking at her, just over the tips of his cheeks.

"Rodney?" she asked gently. She knew no matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn't possibly speak in return to him. The breathing tube was forced down his throat forcing air into his lungs and restricting all sound to come out.

"Carson! Emeena!" she called out in hopes to find someone who could help her.

Carson must have been on his way back from the mess hall with food when he hurried in. He spotted the smile on Elizabeth's face, and the open eyes from the bed. "About damn time," he whispered. He walked over to the bed and quickly looked over all the monitors.

"Rodney, I need you to cough once for me," Rodney did as told, Carson pulled the tube from his mouth, causing him to cough harder. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed a cup of water from the tray Carson had been carrying. She gently brought it to his dried cracked lips.

"Slow sips sweetheart," she said as she gently held the back of his head as he drank deeply and slowly from the cup. She removed the cup and helped him lie back down on the bed.

"Beautiful," he whispered grinning weakly as he reached out and gripped her hand gently. He reached out and pulled her close, the two hugging tightly, taking in the comfort of each other's very live arms.

"Thank god," came the whisper from behind them.

They all turned and smiled as John entered the infirmary, Teyla and Emeena right behind them

"Thank God is right," Carson replied as John draped an arm across his shoulders.

When the Elizabeth and Rodney broke the hug at last, they looked up and grinned at John and Carson, "nice to have you among the land of the living buddy," John said squeezing the shoulder of his best friend.

"Nice to be alive…are the kids okay?" Rodney murmured, "wait…what did I miss?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Carson questioned.

"Well…yelling at Will…I heard him apologizing…."

"You were in a coma…" Carson whispered.

"I dunno, I heard him, and I heard you Elizabeth, and Carson…" he looked over at his wife and smiled gently as he reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"Jacob Carter used the Tok'ra healing device on you…"

"Really, cool," Rodney said grinning.

"Rodney…get some rest," Elizabeth said grinning.

"Same goes for you lass," Carson spoke gently.

"Can I stay here?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I won't tell the boss if you don't, we'll head off to bed, sleep well you two," turning off the lights John and Carson slipped off into the night, while Elizabeth climbed gently on the bed beside her husband and cuddled close to him.

Rodney leaned towards her, pressing a kiss to her lips, "when I'm all better, you and I are going on a vacation," he said grinning.

"That sounds wonderful," she joked softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Rodney pressed a kiss to her head, and wrapped both arms around her, taking in her every moment, every muscle. He knew there was a reason he had chosen to live.

> > > >

Carson smiled softly as he and Emeena entered the infirmary early the next morning, Elizabeth and Rodney lay cuddled on the infirmary bed: which truly wasn't large enough for one person let alone two. Both comfortably sleeping in each other's arms; Elizabeth was tucked comfortably in his arms, sleeping against his shoulder. Rodney was wrapped around her, his head leaning against her's.

"How come you never hold me like that," Emeena joked as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Ah…well see, I kinda thought last night I did a little more than hold ya," Carson said grinning as he turned and kissed her. God he loved this woman, deeply and endlessly. He pulled her close, and hugged her, there were days when he felt like he couldn't get enough of this.

"DADDY!" came the loud cry, jolting both sets of parents from their worlds of sleep and love.

Rodney opened his eyes and smiled as his three children came rushing into the infirmary. Elizabeth slid gingerly off the bed and with Carson's help, plopped the two younger McKay children onto the bed.

"There's my fireling," Rodney said as he scooped Bethie into his arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek

"Hey there kiddo," Rodney hugged the two boys close, and happily settled with Bethie at his right elbow and Will at his left, Steve remained on his daddy's lap.

Elizabeth slipped over beside John and Carson, she grinned, "we're survivors," she whispered as she watched her boys animatedly tell their father stories of the past several days.

"That ya are lass, that ya are," Carson replied.

"Think I should go get the newest member of the family before one of the kids slips?"

"That would be a very good idea," Carson said grinning. Walking over to the bed he gently slid Steve over and looked at Rodney, "lad, we've got a wee bit of a surprise for you…"

Rodney looked up to his right to see Elizabeth entering holding the tiny bundle of blankets. His eyes grew wide as she gently passed him the tiny infant. After three children and fifteen years of parenting, Rodney had holding a baby down to the nines, but this little one was so tiny. He smiled as he looked down at her perfect little face and little eye lashes.

"She's beautiful," he whispered as he held her ever so gently, almost afraid to break her. He was too occupied to see Samantha Carter, Daniel and the others slip into the room.

"She's nearly two months early…is she okay?" Rodney asked looking to Carson.

"That's….um quite a story on both Elizabeth's part and the wee angel," Carson said grinning.

"My little angel…I like that, welcome to the world little angel," Rodney said.

He smiled as Bethie leaned her head against his chest to gaze at her new sister, "daddy…was I dat tiny?" she questioned.

"Well, not quite this tiny, but you were pretty small. Your brother was much bigger when he was a baby," Rodney said as he eyed Will.

"Will was a baby?" Steve said grinning.

Elizabeth grinned as she sat down at the foot of the bed, "yes William was a baby just like you and your sisters," she pressed a kiss to Steve's head.

"Dad…I think she has your nose," Will said pointing to the tiny nose.

"God help the child," joked John.

"Hey, my nose is perfect," stated Rodney.

"Uh huh, well for your sanity you better hope she has Liz's hair."

"I've been hoping Tag would have Teyla's hair for months unfortunately he seems to be cursed with yours," Rodney shot in return.

"She will have her father's hair and eyes," replied Teyla looking at the tiny infant.

Rodney chuckled softly as her lower lip began to tremble and her blue eyes filled with tears, "See what you did Teyla, you scared the poor girl," joked John.

"Your daughter cried every time you held her," Rodney returned.

"Home sweet home," mumbled Carson gently.

"Daddy…can I hold her?" Bethie asked.

"Sure Bethie, come sit here in my lap," Rodney said.

Elizabeth moved her middle son to the side as Bethie placed herself gently between her daddy's legs and then took the tiny infant into her arms, "I'm a big sister," she beamed.

"Yes you are," Rodney said chuckling.

"How soon until the next one?" Steve asked grinning.

"Ah…Steve," Elizabeth said chuckling.

"Oh we are so done, sorry buddy, you are just too much to handle," joked Rodney.

"You said Will was the last one," pointed Emeena from where she now stood by her husband's side.

"I seem to recall a certain young lady saying she was going to have children until she got a girl," Rodney said eyeing Emeena and Carson.

"Aye…then she had twins," joked Carson.

"Looks like he's found his place in the world," Daniel whispered from Sam's side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He looks very happy," agreed Sam.

"Okay everyone, healthy or not, this man needs rest and so does baby Jeannie," Carson said as he moved over to the bed, he easily removed Will and Steve from the bed, then reached for Bethie.

Rodney removed Jeannie from his daughter's hold and held the baby close, he gave Bethie a quick hug and a kiss as Elizabeth escorted her three young charges out of the room, followed by most of the other various guests in room.

Carson moved back to his friend's side and smiled softly, "She's beautiful Rodney," Carson said sitting down on his friends bed.

"Yes…she's perfect…" Carson watched Rodney blink some tears from his eyes and decided perhaps it was time for Rodney to get some sleep.

"Let me take her for a little while, get some sleep Rodney, you'll be out of here before you know it," Carson was pleased when Rodney didn't put up a fight and handed back his newest daughter.

Carson placed her back in her bed and headed back to the infirmary when he heard it. He stopped and peeked around Rodney's curtain, he was crying. While Carson had seen this more than once he sighed, knowing all of this was truly affecting Rodney.

Carson reached out and gently pulled the man into his arms, saying nothing, after all with nearly fifteen years behind their friendship words weren't needed any longer. They had all cried in one another's arms a number of times.

Whether from a Wraith attack or several near death traumas for the person or a close friend or actually loosing a good friend; Carson had been surprised that the first time Rodney had actually finally cracked and started crying had been after Gaul's death their first year here. Gaul had shot himself…in front of Rodney. It had been rough on Rodney for a long time afterwards. But he had survived then, and the bonds were stronger now than ever.

"Let it out son," whispered Carson as he rubbed his friend's back.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I must admit I'm very sad this story is over, I loved writing it it, almost as much as I've loved posting it. Thank you for all the kind reviews and please enjoy the final chapter!

Chapter Nine-

Carson released Rodney and Jeannie two days later; Rodney headed out to the balcony, his little daughter all cuddled up in her blankets as she slept soundly against his father's clothed chest. Rodney had his feet propped up on the balcony, leaning against the chair as he listened to the combination of Jeannie's breathing and the ocean hitting the sides of Atlantis.

"When did Carson let you out?" Rodney had to restrain himself from jumping, and turned his head to see Carter moving towards him.

"Few hours ago, Elizabeth has hit it off with your father, while Carson and Janet are discussing ancient technique and how to care for sick people. So I decided to come out here with my little girl and relax," he replied simply.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked in a lost tone looking as she sat down in a chair next to him.

"I mean…what changed you, what possessed you to come on this mission, what possessed you to become a field scientist?"

"I don't know…a lot of stuff…perhaps to make a point at first, show you I was truly worth something…"

"According to Colonel Sheppard you're quite a solider," Sam stated softly.

"People change."

"Yeah…I guess we all do. Look McKay…Rodney, I'm sorry I didn't look past your annoying egotistical ways to see what was really there…"

"Was that an attempt at an apology?" Rodney said grinning.

"Yeah, pretty bad…look, I really am sorry, I'm different then you, I don't know what it's like to have so few friends. I always had someone, a father or mother who cared deeply about me, and if I didn't have that I had a friend."

"Yes…well now I do…by the way I hear you've gotten hitched," he said looking at her.

"Yeah…"

"Jack, it's about time," Rodney said smiling.

"How did you…"

"Oh please Carter, I may have only known you for a little while, but I'm taught to see that sort of stuff, and you had to be pretty stupid to not see the connection you two had with one another."

"So…Elizabeth?" Sam said grinning.

"Had to have the best," he stated.

"You did pretty good for yourself McKay, I must say I'm really impressed. You're obviously not the same man I once knew."

"No…but that man is still there, after all I wouldn't be McKay if I didn't drive people up the walls. Elizabeth just helped calm me down…always had a way of doing that, even on our first mission she had a way of making me calmer."

"I'm glad you've found your place in the world Rodney, no one deserves it more than you."

"Oh I don't know about that…So…any kids?"

"Two, Katie and AJ."

"Cute, how old?"

"Thirteen and ten."

"Nice."

"I never saw you as a father of one let alone four."

"Yes well, the first one wasn't exactly planned. Elizabeth and I weren't even married yet when William decided to come along and…help us to make the honest choice. William was one of those nights where you crave to be in someone's arms…Steve and Bethie on the other hand…completely planned out. I knew I wanted little Bethie, and Steve was, he's Steve. I delivered him," Rodney said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yep, it was right after a pretty rough attack on Atlantis, and Carson had a concussion, which left me…it was the most…educational, and amazing thing I've ever lived through. I can honestly say I never wanted to do it again. But I held him first, and he was in my arms when he took his first burst of air. He's my little buddy, and according to some my replica."

"He looks a lot like you," grinned Sam.

"Yeah, he does, and he's smart, not just smart, but I mean really smart, he's figured things out most people my age haven't figured out and he's only six. He's a pretty tough kid. Elizabeth and I are afraid of his brains when he's a teenager. No doubt he'll be using all his brains on pointless things such as science or escaping curfew," joked Rodney.

"You don't want them to go into science?"

"They can do whatever they want, I've already told them that. Steve and Will have both expressed a high level for science, but I don't see William doing astrophysics, perhaps medicine or even Political science; the kid is a great negotiator. Steve…if not military then he'll do something else. He has a million choices, I want them all to be happy in life."

"What about this little angel?" Sam asked looking at the sleeping baby, "planned?"

"No, not really anyway. Bethie really was going to be our last, but then…one thing leads to another, you know how it is. Either way we're happy enough for now. We love our children."

"Good…"

"Sam, why don't you stay until Sunday; we're throwing our bi-monthly dance for morale. Everyone usually attends its dress casual generally. We all come and spend time with each other; it's our chance to get to know everyone. "

"I'll mention it to my team," she replied smiling.

> > > >

"Dad…I realize you're supposed to be resting, but can I ask you for a little favor?" Will asked slipping into his father's bedroom. Rodney looked up from the bed, where he was holding his infant daughter. He couldn't seem to put her down, he just loved her so much.

"Sure thing Will."

"Dad…John is letting Michael go to the dance…and Sheena…is going…."

"And you were wondering if I'd let you off just this once, so you could go with your friends?"

"Please dad, I'll even work double time on all my studies and…"

"Nah, I think this whole thing has been punishment enough, I'll talk to your mother, but I'm fairly sure that starting tomorrow you'll be off punishment. But for the record you are not to go into any of my labs without me around until you are twenty-one or older. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Thanks dad…I'm really glad you're okay."

"I'm glad I'm okay too kiddo," Rodney said as he pressed a kiss to the shy boy's temple.

> > > >

She felt like such an outsider as she stood in the doorway watching most of the people on Atlantis in one large room dance. She looked around and smiled softly as she saw many of the couples dancing with one another. It seemed like they were doing their best to go on, after all they had been here for many years. Why shouldn't this be a normal event for them

"Sam," Jacob said from her side.

She turned and looked at him meekly, "I…I feel so out of place," she whispered.

"Rodney and Elizabeth invited us Sam, and we're not due to leave until tomorrow morning, seems only fair we enjoy the night, look there's Daniel and Janet seem to be enjoying themselves. It could be fun, besides when is the last time you enjoyed a night of dancing since AJ was born?" He had a point, Jack and she hadn't spent a nice night dancing or even talking since AJ and Katie had come along.

"I feel so stupid," Sam whispered.

"Why, because you had an utter asshole completely pegged wrong, I hate to admit it Sam, but you aren't the only one. We all that the man was a jerk, no one liked him. That's why they sent him to Russia."

"I was just so surprised when he accepted this job, not to mention sticking around for nearly twenty years…"

"Sam, he's happy now, you should be happy for him."

"I am, but I feel guilty," she whispered looking up at him.

"Well you shouldn't."

Sam's eyes scanned the crowd as she heard a soft song begin to play, her mind lingering to her father as she spotted Rodney for the first time. The way ward scientist was standing near the edge of the dance floor, holding his three year old daughter as he twirled her gently, dancing with her against one hip. The small child was giggling as she held tight and fast to her daddy.

"He really is a very good father," Sam whispered.

"Looks pretty damn good to me," Jacob said chuckling as he gently led his daughter onto the floor.

Just as he was pulling her close Sam spotted Elizabeth and her eldest son join Rodney and the girl. The teenager, Will, took his little sister into his arms and Elizabeth slipped into her husband's arms.

_When somebody loves you_

_Its no good unless he loves you..._

_All the way_

_Happy to be near you_

_When you need someone to cheer you_

_All the way_

Elizabeth sighed as she leaned against the broad strong chest, taking the moment in, she had been so sure she would lose him this time. It felt good to know that they had cheated death yet again.

His hands slipped around her waist as he gently pulled her closer, as close as they could possibly be without being in a bed. He looked down at her, meeting her beautiful hazel green eyes. He could see the pain, the fear and the undying love.

"Do you realize fifteen years ago we were dancing in this very same room to this very same song?" he said smiling as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm just glad we've got at least another fifteen anniversaries ahead of us," she said softly.

"I couldn't leave you Liz, we've got four kids that aren't nearly done growing up yet," stated Rodney smiling.

They both peeked over and grinned, Will was dancing with Sheena, only six months younger than the young man they two were more in love with each other than anyone had ever truly seen. Sheena had her head leaning against Will's shoulder as they swayed to the soft and gentle music that filled their ears. Meanwhile Steve and Bethie were dancing not far away to the song, seemingly oblivious to the fact that this wasn't a fast song.

_Taller than the tallest tree is_

_Thats how its got to feel_

_Deeper than the deep blue sea is_

_Thats how deep it goes if its real_

"They're so cute," Elizabeth said grinning.

"Yeah, I just hope they behave, I don't need a homicidal Scot on my tail because my son hit on his little girl."

"I don't think you have to worry. Emeena and I have spoken, she thinks it's adorable as well," Elizabeth said chuckling softly.

"I never would have believed anyone if they had told me I was going to be spending the rest of my life with a beautiful brunette political science Doctor. Much less the commander of my expedition," Rodney grinned.

"I didn't plan on it either, but I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad you were willing to actually take a chance on me, genius and all," joked Rodney.

"How could I not…you were so cute. We've lived through so much, sometimes it seems like there's nothing left that could go wrong."

"Wishful thinking, so many things in life could go wrong. I'm just glad they don't."

_When somebody needs you_

_Its no good unless she needs you_

_All the way_

"Fifteen years ago, it seems like so little time as passed. Then I look at Will and Steve and I realize how quickly they're growing and how quickly they're going to be fine young men…like their father."

"I doubt that, William is your son in every way…and maybe John's."

"Don't even say that, sorry Rodney, but that baby boy is most definitely your son," she said grinning.

"Really?"

"Yeah, hypoglycemia, ancient gene, and lemon allergy and all."

"He is mine isn't he," Rodney smiled softly as he looked back down at her, "Sam Carter didn't stand a chance against you," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

_Through the good or lean years_

_And for all those in between years_

_Come what may_

_Who knows where the road will lead us_

_Only a fool would say_

_But if you let me love you_

_Its for sure I'm gonna love you_

_All the way_

"Neither did Simon, I love you," she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed in contentment as they slowly moved together to the soft song, that spoke of their love, their trials and their joys.

A million memories ran through their minds, a million thoughts about their children, about their lives, their passion. They had done so many things wrong; but somehow it all seemed to work out so well in the end as they stood here now just swaying to beautiful music that radiated all around them and kept them moving.

_All the way..._

_So if you let me love you_

_Its for sure I'm gonna love you_

_All the way_

_All.. The ... Way..._


End file.
